


Ribbon

by Arsenic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Snarry PWP thing.





	Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small coda to Dementordelta's "Parseltongue-Tied," it probably won't make sense without having read that. I wrote it for her as a V-day gift and want to thank her for allowing me to play around in her sandbox.

Severus catches up with Harry in Venezuela, where the Harpies have played their most recent match. He waits for Harry in the hotel room, and when Harry shows up, freshly showered and somehow still smelling of the sky and freshly mown grass and excitement, Severus says, "Happy birthday. Does nineteen feel any different?"

Harry launches himself at Severus. It's been well over a month since Severus was last able to catch up to Harry and another six weeks before that was the final visit to Hogwarts Harry'd managed, so Severus has no objections to Harry having his wild way for a bit.

Harry whispers, "I got myself something."

"Mm?" Severus mumbles the question over Harry's lips.

Harry holds out his hand and a spool of something zooms into it. Severus looks down as Harry releases the spool. Yards and yards of black satin ribbon spill out, tumbling down to the floor.

Severus takes the piece Harry's still holding. "Oh yes. Yes, you did.

*

Severus doesn't take the ribbon off Harry later, when Harry's head is flung back, displaying to perfection the length of satin encircling his throat, the way it threads down from his wrists and the bedposts, crisscrossed over his torso, tickling at his (now limp) cock, and making its final descent to wrap thrice over Harry's thighs, spreading them just so.

No, he leaves that. Says, contemplatively, "You look as though a very long black snake has. . . entwined itself about you."

Harry makes soft whimpering noises at the reminder of Severus's most recent self-transfiguration, shifting to half his snake form, kissing Harry with his very human mouth even as he took Harry with his long, flickering tail-end.

Severus smirks. "Lovely."

*

Later, when Severus has finally untied Harry (but not entirely removed the ribbon, oh no, no, no, it's quite perfect where it is, draped loosely about his lover's limbs) and they've settled into what another man might recognize as a cuddle, Harry says, "They want to sign me on again. The Harpies."

"I thought you might mean some other team you'd been playing for all this time."

Harry lets him have his verbal snit without much noticing. He says, "It's good money."

"Last I checked the flying wasn't such a rotten deal for you either."

"No, there's that."

Severus nips at the back of Harry's neck. "I worked very hard to take all this tension you're building up from you."

"Oh yes, positively slaved."

"Harry-"

"No, it's nothing."

Severus thinks for a moment and suddenly he's as black as the ribbon draping Harry, if not as long. He hisses, "Easier to tell me like this?"

"Well it was when I didn't know you were you."

"Try anyway."

Harry holds out his hand and Severus slides onto it, ever amazed at how good Harry feels like this, how warm and comforting. Harry whispers, "It's another year away from you, isn't it?"

It's hard to relay emphasis in snake language, but Severus manages a, "That's the problem?"

"Oh, I'm nineteen years old and needy. Get your need to mock out of your system now," Harry snaps.

His blink as a snake is much lazier than as a human, but he would like to think he relays his utter shock through it nonetheless. He slithers out of Harry's hands so that he can mold himself back into Severus Snape. "Harry, the Harpies practice out of Holyhead, which has a thriving wizarding community. I'm sure I could find some work there."

Harry looks like Severus suggested he drink tainted Veritaserum, or something equally vile. "I'm not asking you to leave Hogwarts."

Severus sighs. "While I'm not going to tell you that I've no fondness for the place, it's not. . . It wasn't my first home, Harry. And I never wanted it to be my last."

Harry opens his mouth. Closes it. Opens it again and tries something else. "There's traveling."

"I'll get something part time. If I'm not mistaken, you can afford to keep me in the style to which I've become accustomed."

"Yeah, rats are pretty cheap on the open market."

"Ha. Ha."

Harry is quiet then, his breathing shallow. "You're serious?"

"Have I made lying to you a habit?"

"You've had some pretty spectacular moments," Harry says, but kisses Severus to take away the sting of truth. "Bloody hell."

"I had some less vulgar things to say about the situation, but I suppose that's adeqate."

*

Before they go to sleep, Severus loops the black ribbon loosely around both their respective waists. Harry says, "Trying to keep track of me?"

Severus runs a finger over the skin just below the swath of satin. "One of these days it will work."


End file.
